3.08 Erinnerungsfetzen
Erinnerungsfetzen ist die 8. Folge der 3. Staffel von Lost. Der misstrauisch gewordene Charlie versucht zusammen mit Hurley Antworten auf Desmonds seltsames Verhalten seit der Implosion der Schwan Station zu erhalten. Man bekommt man den Eindruck, dass Desmond nach der Entladung in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen wird und einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit wieder erlebt. Desmond hat in der Rückbelnde einige "Déjà-vu-Erlebnisse". So erinnert ihn der Signalton der Mikrowelle in Pennys Wohnung an den Zähler des Sicherungssystems. Auch wird er in der Rückblende mit den Zahlen konfrontiert. Nachdem Desmond in einer Bar von einem Cricketschläger am Kopf getroffen wird, wacht er kurz nach der Implosion der Schwan Station im Dschungel auf der Insel wieder auf. Zusammenfassung Auf der Insel saving Claire from the water]] Desmond finds Hurley and Charlie ransacking Sawyer's stash and brings them to the jungle to meet Sayid and Locke. Locke tells Hurley and Charlie that Eko is dead, and that they need to act unafraid to keep panic at the camp at a minimum. During the conversation, Desmond begins to act increasingly nervous, and suddenly runs away from the group toward the shore. Desmond throws off his shirt and dives into the ocean where Claire is drowning. Desmond saves Claire, resuscitating her on the beach, while Charlie stands on the side, trying to help and see if Claire is okay. Afterwards, Charlie wants to know how Desmond knew Claire was drowning, and thinks that by getting Desmond drunk he can get him to talk. Hurley and Charlie start drinking MacCutcheon Scotch whisky with Desmond, sharing stories and drinking songs. Charlie then makes his move, asking him how he knew, but Desmond simply walks away. Charlie calls after him, saying that he is a coward, prompting Desmond to return the insult by slamming Charlie to the ground and trying to strangle him. As Charlie chokes for air, Desmond screams "you don't wanna know what happened to me", recalling what happened after he turned the key. Desmonds Rückblende wakes up in London.]] The countdown timer reaches zero and goes into system failure mode. Desmond tears apart the bookcase and finds the fail-safe key. He goes under the floor, says "I love you Penny", and turns the key. His world turns to white and his life flashes before his eyes. He wakes up lying on a wood floor with what looks like blood all over him. He looks around and sees a spilled can of red paint and a fallen ladder. Penny runs over to him and asks if he's okay. He realizes that they are in his old flat in the past. Delighted to be back with Penny, he kisses and embraces her. Desmond later fixes his tie and glances at the clock, which reads 1:08. Penny helps him as he tells her how glad he is that she just moved in. They discuss Desmond's impending meeting with her father, and Penny says that if it doesn't go well it won't be "the end of the world." This phrase disturbs Desmond, especially since he hears the sound of the countdown timer beeping - but it turns out to just be the microwave. Penny asks if he's alright and he says he just has déjà vu. in the Widmore Industries building, hearing the numbers. ]] Desmond checks in with the Widmore Industries receptionist. A delivery man then arrives with a 'parcel for 815". The mention of "4-8-15" brings up a flash of the numbers in Desmond's mind, and momentarily unsettles him again. In his office, Mr. Widmore discusses Desmond's resume with him. When Desmond compliments Mr. Widmore's ship model, and Widmore says that he is sponsoring a race around the world, Desmond has another flash of him on his own future boat. Widmore offers Desmond a position in the administrative department, but Desmond tells him he isn't there for a job. Instead, he wants to ask his permission to marry Penny. Widmore calls it a noble gesture and takes out a bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch whisky and two glasses. However, he only pours whisky into one glass, saying that one swallow costs more than Desmond would make in a month, and sharing it with him would be a waste because he will never be a great man. Not being worthy to drink his whisky, how could he ever be worthy to marry his daughter? After exiting the building, Desmond throws his tie on the floor. .]] On the sidewalk, Desmond comes upon Charlie playing guitar and singing "Wonderwall" to the crowd for change. Desmond claims to recognize him, and flashes to Charlie during the hatch system failure. Desmond has more flashes and begins freaking out, remembering the time he has just experienced and how it started to rain. Just then, it begins to pour. Desmond goes to a research library and finds his friend Donovan, a physicist, to ask him about the concept of time travel. Desmond questions if it's possible that he's reliving part of his life, but Donovan suggests his mind is just reacting to his failure with Widmore by giving him a role of importance on the island. Donovan says that if he is reliving his life, he should be able to predict what happens next. Desmond says he can't remember everything, but then the song "Make Your Own Kind of Music" comes on the jukebox, and he gets another flash. Looking up at the soccer game, he says that Graybridge comes back from two goals down in the final two minutes of the game to win. Desmond then adds that immediately following, Jimmy Lennon will come in and hit the bartender with a cricket bat. They watch the game, but the team fails to score. Desmond, disappointed, accepts Donovan's advice to get on with his life and marry Penny. Desmond comes home and tells Penny he didn't get the job. To console him, she suggests they go out and celebrate the occasion. He asks why she loves him, and she replies that it's because he's a 'good man,' and in her experience, those are hard to come by. They kiss. and Desmond buying roasted chesnuts.]] Some time later, Desmond looks at Diamond rings in a shop. Ms. Hawking, the shop keeper, aids him in his browsing, finding him the perfect one for his price range. He says he'll take the ring, but is taken aback when she says "no, you won't." Ms. Hawking tells the astonished Desmond that he isn't supposed to take the ring, because his not buying it led to his original fate of ending up on the island and turning the fail-safe key. She also states that "if you don't do those things, Desmond David Hume, every single one of us is dead." Ms. Hawking decides that Desmond needs persuasion and brings him outside. She buys some chestnuts and points out a man wearing red shoes. Desmond theorizes that she is really his subconscious but she only smiles. Desmond says he is determined to marry Penny, but Ms. Hawking is confident that that won't happen. Suddenly, scaffolding falls on the man wearing red shoes, and Desmond accuses Ms. Hawking of knowing what would happen, asking why she didn't try to stop it. She says it was his fate to die and that no one can change their fate. If she warned him about the scaffolding, he would have been hit by a taxi, and if she had warned him about the taxi, he would have fallen in the shower and broken his neck. If someone manages to forestall fate, the universe will "course correct" itself and find another way of forcing them back on their prescribed path. Desmond, however, refuses to concede that he is a slave to the universe, and takes the ring anyway. is taken.]] Desmond goes to meet Penny and is unsettled by a Royal Scots recruitment poster. He meets her near Westminster bridge and is propositioned by a photographer. Penny convinces him to get their photo taken together. They change the pull down background scenes until they find one Penny likes, and he takes off his coat so that they end up matching the photo that Desmond carries with him on the island. Desmond stares at the photo and comes to a realization about his fate. He tells Penny that he isn't the man he needs to be and that they aren't supposed to be together. She runs off crying, but not before calling him a coward, and Desmond throws the ring into the River Thames. Desmond is back at the pub and spots the MacCutcheon Scotch whisky but goes for the cheap stuff instead. He tells the bartender he thinks he's made the biggest mistake of his life, and that he thinks he's made it before. "Make Your Own Kind of Music" starts playing on the jukebox again, and Desmond sees another football game on the television, but this time the team makes the goal. Excited that his vision of the future was correct, he decides that he might have a chance to change his fate after all. The third part of his prediction comes true too, and a cricket-bat brandishing Jimmy Lennon storms into the bar to accost the bartender. Jimmy swings the bat at the bartender and Desmond yells for him to duck, causing the bat to hit Desmond instead. Desmond's world fades to white, and he wakes up naked in the jungle with injuries all over from the hatch implosion, and also still hurting from where he was hit with the bat. He runs to where the hatch was and is dismayed at seeing the hole in the ground. Among the debris he finds his photo. He cries and pleads to be given another chance to change the past. Zurück auf der Insel learns about his doomed fate.]] After recalling what happened, Desmond is pulled off Charlie by Hurley. Beginning to sob, Charlie takes pity on him and escorts him back to his tent. They apologize to each other and Desmond tells Charlie he is a good man. He says that when he turned the key, his life flashed before his eyes, but when he woke up back in the jungle, the flashes didn't stop. Charlie asks if Desmond saved Claire after seeing a flash of her drowning, and Desmond chillingly says that Charlie is actually the one that he saved. It was Charlie who he had seen be electrocuted by the lightning bolt, and he whom he had seen drown trying to rescue Claire. He says that although he has saved Charlie twice already, the universe will inevitably "course correct". No matter what he tries to do, Charlie is going to die. Zitate Triviales Offene Fragen Links Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3